This invention relates to an intake system for a V-type engine and more particularly to an improved compact high efficiency intake system for a V-type engine.
It is known that the induction efficiency for an internal combustion engine can be improved by employing a plenum chamber for the engine which communicates with the intake port through an intake pipe the length of which is tuned to optimize running under certain running conditions. Generally, the length of the connecting pipe is tuned so as to improve low and mid range performance and as such it should have a relatively long length. However, with multiple cylinder engines and modern automotive engine compartments, it is very difficult to maintain such long intake pipes without increasing the hood clearance or encroaching upon other components contained within the engine compartment and other portions of the engine.
In conjunction with V-type engines, it has been proposed to position the plenum chamber in the valley of the V so as to improve the compactness of the engine. However, when multiple cylinders are employed, the intake pipes generally are arrayed in parallel or transverse relationship extending across the valley of the engine from one intake port of one cylinder to enter the plenum chamber adjacent a cylinder of the opposite bank. However, such side by side array in the positioning of the intake pipes substantially increases the length of the induction system.
It is also desirable to mount certain auxiliaries of the engine or components of the engine in the valley between the cylinder banks so as to provide a compact assembly. However, within induction systems of the type previously described this has not been possible due to the length of the plenum chamber and the interconnecting pipes. In addition, the arrangements as aforedescribed either do not permit optimum length for the intake pipes or the pipes become so entangled with each other that the manifolding is expensive to manufacture and also difficult to service.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved intake system for a V-type engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact, high efficiency intake system for a V-type engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an intake system for a V-type engine which intake system is of the type as aforedescribed and which nevertheless permits the use of long intake pipes for tuning purposes without increasing the length of the induction system or without having to have the intake pipes being intertwined with each other.